Clash of the Super Powers
の2 パワー! の !!! |Rōmaji title = Gekitotsu no Ni Dai-Sūpā Pawā! Honki Dōshi no Nikudansen!!! |Literal title = The Two Great Superpowers Collide! A Physical Battle Where Both Get Serious!!! |Number = 88 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Underwater Battle *Aerial Battle |Airdate = May 1, 1991 |English Airdate = October 7, 1999 |Previous = The Ultimate Battle |Next = Frieza's Boast }} の2 パワー! の !!!|Gekitotsu no Ni Dai-Sūpā Pawā! Honki Dōshi no Nikudansen!!!|lit. "The Two Great Superpowers Collide! A Physical Battle Where Both Get Serious!!!"}} is the 14th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 1, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 7, 1999. Summary The battle between Goku and Frieza continues. Back on Earth, Chi-Chi is packing her bags ready to go on a newly created Capsule Corporation spaceship to rescue Gohan, from Namek, despite Ox-King and Master Roshi's attempts to stop her. Making her only more determined to rescue Gohan is Yajirobe entering to inform them that Piccolo was successfully revived and sent to Namek, since Chi-Chi is unaware of Piccolo's reform. Master Roshi reminds her that the ship is broken and she considers staying, but Dr. Brief enters and announces that the ship is fixed, to everyone's chagrin. Comically, Yajirobe tries to sneak out, but Master Roshi forces him back inside to help them restrain Chi-Chi. On Namek, Frieza finally understands that Goku was the one who defeated the Ginyu Force, not Vegeta (ironically, Vegeta is actually the one who killed every member of the Ginyu Force, with the exception of Ginyu himself). When they continue fighting, Frieza manages to knock Goku down into the water. Whilst down there, Goku realizes that Frieza cannot sense where he is without a scouter. This gives Goku an idea which involves him inventing the Twin Dragon Shot, blasting them at Frieza whilst sneaking from behind. The plan works and Goku manages to kick Frieza square in the face, sending him to the ground. Frieza, however, emerges unscathed, though impressed at Goku for causing him real pain apart from his "loving" parents. Continuing the battle, Frieza telekinetically sends a large amount of rocks at Goku. Goku easily dodges the rocks and sends a blast that destroys them all. Frieza reacts to this by sending a mountainous landmass flying towards Goku. This is not as easily dealt with by Goku, sending him crashing into another large piece of land. Goku manages to escape though, only for Frieza to surprise Goku and trap him in his Imprisonment Ball, a round cage of energy that can only be touched by Frieza, and which will explode if touched by anything else. Frieza knocks Goku around for a while until Goku finally touches the ground, turning that part of land into sand dunes. Gohan and Krillin start to doubt if Goku survived the blast, but Piccolo realizes that Goku was never in any danger, and indeed, Goku emerges from the dust relatively unharmed. Goku flies back towards Frieza and they prepare for the third round. Major Events *Goku continues his life and death battle against Frieza. Battle *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) Appearances Locations *Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Battle Armor *Yajirobe's katana *Gun Differences from the manga *Chi-Chi packing up ready to take a visit to Namek to get Gohan and the others attempting to stop her at all costs is exclusive to the anime. **In the manga only, Chi-Chi was shown to have spent the entirely of this saga at her home with Ox-King only concerned with whether Gohan had been doing his homework. *In the anime, Frieza using telekinesis hurls small rocks at Goku and then a large landmass before catching Goku in the imprisonment ball. In the manga however Frieza never throws the large landmass at Goku and catches him when he is off guard attacking the smaller rocks. **Upon being caught in the imprisonment ball, Frieza proceeds to hit Goku around like a pinball before sending him into the ground causing an explosion. In the manga he blasts him to the ground immediately upon his capture. Trivia *In the Funimation dub, Frieza briefly talks to Goku in his native language at the end of the episode, saying "Let's get down to business." In the Japanese versions and English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Frieza merely laughs in the scene, which explains why Frieza appears to shudder while talking in his own tongue. *In the FUNimation dub, when Frieza is launching rocks at Goku, Goku says "hammer time", which is a reference to the song by MC Hammer. *When Goku tells Frieza that he changed Ginyu instead of killing him, Goku says "he was blue, now he's green." Ginyu's original body was purple instead of blue. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 88 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 88 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma luta corpo a corpo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 088 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z